Meet the Sentry
by Azleff
Summary: What happens when Engie's daughter comes to the fort? A whole lot that's what! (This is my first fan fic so review's would be appreciated!) rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

*Authors note: I do not own TF2 or any of its characters.*

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at those silly men! Their all dressed in red!" A little boy yelled from the back of his parent's car.

Scout looked at the child from the bench outside the gas station. It wasn't surprising that the kid was yelling at how weird he was. Well he wasn't weird. It was the rest of them that the kid was screaming at. I mean how many times do you see a thing in a gas mask, some soldier, and a black Cyclops riding around in the back of a truck. Not very often.

But now of course they had to sit in some stupid gas station to wait for Sniper and the rest of their team and get stared at by random idiots. I mean sure it was weird to see a bunch a guy's dressed in red with weapons strapped to themselves but you don't have to stare at them the entire time you're getting gas.

'It's all that Snipers fault!' Scout thought 'If he hadn't blown out his d #$ tire then we wouldn't be sittin' here gettin' stared at.'

A few miles back Sniper had run over something and blew out his tire. Engie had stopped and was prepared to wait but Sniper had insisted that they should wait for them at the nearest gas station. So here they were. Sitting outside some gas station in the middle of know where with people staring at them.

There was a loud bang from the gas station door. Scout looked up to see Demo and Soldier getting shooed out of the store by Engie. Pyro followed close behind, snickering about something.

"What happened to you four?" Scout asked looking up at them

"Solly and Demo were just 'bout to get into a fight about who was gonna pay for the booze." Engie replied "I had to drag 'em out before they actually started to fight."

"I'm tellin' ya!" Demo shouted "I bought 'th drinks last time!"

"And I'm telling you!" Soldier roared back "I bought them last time!"

Pyro sniggered and sat down next to Scout, setting a bag of junk-food in between them. Pyro opened the bag and pulled out a six-pack of Bonk and a bag of cheese puffs. Scout wondered how Pyro was going to eat them but he knew Pyro would manage to eat them somehow.

"Wnf onf?" Pyro asked gesturing to the six-pack

"No thanks I got one." Scout said holding up his can

Soldier and Demo made their way to the back of the truck and Engie hopped up to the front. Just as Scout was about to snag a cheese puff from Pyro, Sniper pulled up in his camper van. The van rocked harshly as Heavey, Medic, and Spy stepped out from the back. Spy quickly ran off into the store and Scout could hear panicked shouts coming from the customers. Engie quickly sighed and strode back into the store to tell the young clerk working the counter that Spy wasn't going to rob them.

"What took you all so long?" Scout asked as Sniper stepped out of the van

"Well we would have been able to finish it faster if Medic had stopped tryin' to help!" Sniper said

"Hmph!" Medic huffed before he stormed into the store

"I think…" Heavey told Sniper "Ve vill being riding with Engie on way back."

"Fine with me." Sniper said

Suddenly Engie's truck lurched backward and Demo tumbled out of the back.

"That's it ye blasted soldier!" Demo shouted "I'm gonna make you pay no matter what!"

Scout looked at the two fighting and knew immediately that it would be a long ride if he went with Engie.

"Hey I'm gonna ride with you the rest of the way back." Scout said looking up at Sniper

"Fine with me. You can bring Pyro if you want to." Sniper said before he headed into the store as well


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I saw that someone read my chapter and is now following it! Yay thank you so much I really appreciate it! Anyway I know the first chapter to this was pretty short and I'm hoping that this one is definitely a bit longer. Please continue to review and follow this story and I will definitely put out more chapters!**

**I do not own TF2 or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 2**

Scout and Pyro sat in the back of Sniper's camper van while Sniper and Spy sat in the front. Scout lay sprawled on Sniper's lumpy mattress and Pyro sat rather comfortably in a bean bag chair near the opposite wall.

Pyro had managed to remove the filter of his mask so that he could eat his cheese puffs. He would put the cheese puff into the tube of his mask and would then unceremoniously grab it with his tongue and would slide it into his mouth.

After a few minutes of watching Pyro eat like this Scout started to chuck pieces of cheese puffs into the opening of the mask. After a few successful shots Pyro handed over the bag to Scout and they made a sort of game out of it.

"Hey!" Sniper shouted after he opened the window that connected the living space to the actual vehicle "I don't want you two makin' a mess back there!"

"Calm down Snipe's!" Scout said throwing a cheese puff threw the window "We wouldn't dream of destroyin' ya beautiful home."

"Listen! If I find even a speck of cheesey dust in there I'll make ya two clean out me van. Got it?" Sniper said sternly

"Geeze Snipe's your starting to sound more and more like Soldier!" Scout said

Sniper grumbled something and closed the window leaving Scout and Pyro alone once again. Pyro had put his filter back on his gas mask and started to roll up the bag of cheese puffs.

"Hey what are ya doin'?" Scout asked

"Meh fuh." Pyro replied

"Oh common you can't be full! Plus I was havin' fun!" Scout pouted

Pyro shrugged his shoulders and put the cheese puffs back into the bag, which also held the six-pack of Bonk. Scout stood up, frustrated, and started to look at all the pictures that were taped up on the walls of the can. Scout noticed each one had been taken by a Polaroid camera and each one had a different member of the team in it.

"Sho doh arf Shnipahs pictuhs." Pyro said looking at the pictures

Scout nodded. Everyone on the team new Sniper loved to take pictures. He would constantly carry around his camera and would snap pictures at every opportunity. Unlike most Sniper's, this one liked being with the team. There were pictures on the wall of every holiday, birthday, and trip Sniper had ever taken part of and there were even a few pictures of his parents.

"Whofs dath?" Pyro said pointing to one picture in particular.

Scout picked the picture off the wall and pulled it closer to his face so he could get a better look at it. The picture showed Sniper, Engie, and some girl standing outside what could only be Engie's ranch. The girl, Scout noticed, was rather cute. In the picture she looked about to be nineteen. She stood about a few inches taller than Engie. She had dark brown hair that was pulled back into two braids and wore a black cowgirl hat. Scout also noticed that she was wearing a black tank top with skinny jeans which showed off her thin but muscular body very well.

Quickly Scout opened the window again and slipped his arms, head, and upper torso through, surprising Sniper and even Spy a little bit, although Spy didn't show it.

"Yo who's the chick?" Scout said ignoring Sniper's alarmed shout

"Zat would be Sentry." Spy said taking the photo from him

"Sentry? Who's Sentry?" Scout asked

"One of Engie's kids. She helps run their ranch." Sniper replied

"Geeze I knew Engie had a kid but I didn't know she was this hot!" Scout said

"Well it sucks for you then because she's never going to come to the base." Sniper said

"What!? Why!?" Scout asked

"Zhe Engineer has forbidden her from coming here. She desperately wants to join TFindustries. But being zhe overprotective fathzer Engineer is he has forbidden it." Spy replied

"Well that sucks." Scout said frowning

"Yes it does." Sniper said snatching the picture from Spy "Now would you please put this back."

Sniper handed Scout the picture and shoved him back threw the window. Scout closed the window again and stretched his back.

"Yuh shuf puth dath baff." Pyro said

"Hm? Oh yeah guess I should." Scout said

Scout put the picture back up on the wall and flopped back down onto the mattress. There was so rustling coming from Pyro and Scout was suddenly smacked in the face with a bag of cheesy puffs.

"Ow what the?"

Scout looked over and saw Pyro sitting in the bean bag chair, filter off, pointing at the bag then back to himself. With a smirk Scout opened the bag and started to throw cheese puffs at Pyro, starting the game once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Oh ma gosh! I have gotten a ton of followers since my last update and I just wanna say THANK YOU! You are so awesome! I will get straight to the story but at the end I'm putting in a note talking about when I'm going to post the next chapters of my story.**

**But anyways on to the story!**

**I do not own any of the characters from TF2**

**Chapter 3**

Sniper pulled the camper van through the gates and into the garage of the fort. Scout and Pyro had spent the last five minuets scrambling to clean up any cheese puffs they had left strewn about. Just as Sniper opened up the window Scout and Pyro were putting the last few crumbs of cheese puffs into the bag.

"Right…" He said looking around the van "You two, out. Spy and I need to go to the supply train to get some things while you" He pointed to Scout "Can start makin' us some dinner."

"What? No!" Scout said

"You don't git a choice. Now out." Sniper said

Scout and Pyro both hopped out of the van. Quickly Sniper reversed and backed out of the garage.

"C'mon let's go." Scout mumbled

The two walked into the fort. It was quiet but of course Engie and all the other, louder, teammates hadn't arrived yet. Pyro quickly made his way to his room and Scout slowly shuffled into the kitchen. Truthfully Scout didn't want to make dinner. In fact he'd rather go to his room and sleep until the battle started tomorrow. But Scout respected the Sniper. The two worked surprisingly well out in the battlefield. Sniper would pick off any enemies that were coming near Scout and in return Scout would wait patiently for Sniper to kill them instead of running ahead.

The fridge, of course, wasn't stocked. Someone had come through the fort and cleaned it. A little present form the administrator. Scout froze.

'Oh s#!t!' Scout thought 'The fort's been cleaned!'

Scout ran out of the kitchen, down the hall, and into his room. He prayed that no one had found any of his letters. They weren't bad letters or anything. They were just letters to his Ma that had very embarrassing details and nicknames about him. I mean what if Spy found those letters and he learned Scout was called Bubbleboo? He'd tell the whole team and Scout would be the butt of every joke until next year.

Scout bursted into his room. It was small with a bed and nightstand on the right wall, a desk and chair on the far wall, and a closet and bookshelf on the left wall. Someone had definitely been through and had cleaned up the place. His clothes were put away neatly in his closet, his bed was made, and his bobble head collection, which sat on the window above his desk, was dusted and straightened.

Scout walked over to his desk. A pile of pink letters sat there waiting for him. Most of them were old and crinkled and some still smelled of perfume. His mother's letters.

Quickly Scout pulled out an old shoebox out of his closet. He dumped out the shoes and brought the box to the desk. Carefully he placed the letters inside. He closed the lid of the box and shoved it to the very back of his closet. For good measure Scout pulled off all of his clothes, which were dirty and sweaty from the trip, and threw them on the box.

'Instant Spy repellent.' Scout thought

Scout went to grab a new set of clothes from his closet when he noticed himself in the mirror that hung on the back of his door.

"Oh, I. Am. Beautiful!" Scout exclaimed as he flexed his arms

Just as Scout bent his head to kiss his upper arm the door flew open.

"The fridge is sto-" Sniper said before trailing off

"Uhh…" Scout said, his head still bent

"Wot are yah doin'?" Sniper asked

"Nothin'" Scout said dropping his arms

"Uh-huh. Sure. Well the fridge is stocked so you can start makin' dinnah." Sniper said before he closed the door

Scout sighed and put his clothes on. He walked out of his room and was greeted by the commotion of the rest of his teammates. Everyone was sat around the large kitchen table. The kitchen and dining area were one large room, although it was only large enough to fit in a small kitchen and a dinning table.

Scout squeezed past Heavy, who was basically blocking the door, and made his way to the fridge. Scout noticed that Soldier had already posted the monthly chore list.

_Engineer: Monday Cooking Duty (Before Soldier), Saturday dish duty, Cleaning the kitchen_

_Medic: Tuesday cooking duty (Before Sniper), Monday dish duty (After Spy), Cleaning the commons_

_Spy: Wednesday cooking duty, Monday dish duty (Before medic), Cleaning the intel room_

_Pyro: Thursday cooking duty, Tuesday dish duty (After Scout), Cleaning the laundry_

_Heavy: Friday cooking duty, Sunday dish duty, cleaning the garage_

_Demoman: Saturday cooking duty, Thursday dish duty, Cleaning the train station_

_Scout: Sunday cooking duty, Tuesday dish duty (Before Pyro), Cleaning the cars_

_Soldier: Monday cooking duty (After Engineer), Wednesday dish duty_

_Sniper: Tuesday cooking duty (After Medic), Friday dish duty, Cleaning the bathrooms._

Scout groaned as he looked at the list.

"Hey!" Sniper snapped from the table "At least you don't have to clean the bloody toilets!"

"Yeah but seriously?" Scout said looking back at the list "I have to clean the cars?"

Scout shuddered. Soldier had declared a few years back that every Sunday would be 'Clean the Fort Day.' Of course no one listened at first but then the fort go into such a mess that everyone finally broke and decided to go along with 'Clean the Fort Day.'

But that's not what upset Scout. What upset Scout was that he had been chosen to wash both Sniper's camper van _and _Engie's truck. To Sniper and Engie their cars were their babies, and if they found one chip on the paint or one scratch on the window they would hunt Scout down and do everything in their power to embarrass him in front of the team.

"Would you stop gawkin' at the paper boy and cook us some food?" Engie shouted impatiently

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Your lucky I'm not makin' peanut butter sandwiches!" Scout shouted back as he opened the fridge

Scout pulled out a jar of spaghetti sauce, a box of noodles, and a pot filled with water. He knew it would at least take an hour to cook but the team was used to waiting. Sometimes the team would sit at the table _hours _before someone even started making dinner. They would tell old war stories, or how many kills they got that day, or in special cases like today they would share how their families were doing, or what they did over leave.

That's the weird thing about this team. They weren't afraid to tell each other about their families or their pasts. The team had gotten to level of comfortableness with each other that they really didn't care who knew what about them.

"So there we were up in the mountains." Soldier said "Just me Salty Pete, Iron-Eye, and Pepper Pot Pete."

Everyone was silent. Even though Soldier was probably the loudest and rudest on the team he told amazing stories. This one in particular had been told a thousand times but everyone still loved it.

"The bear roared fiercely and cam right at us! He swiped out at us with his one huge paw and managed to take out everyone but me! The bear started to circle me! The only weapons I had on me were my trusty shovel and a homemade grenade made of an acorn, the powder from a shotgun shell, and an old rusty grenade pin! When the bear got close I managed to smack him with my shovel. But that just angered the bug furry demon even more. With one loud roar the bear attacked and I fell to the ground. The bear towered over me but I had my trusty grenade! I undid the pin and threw it in the bear's mouth. The stupid thing swallowed the grenade and **KABLOOIE! **Bear chunks soared everywhere. I was lucky to make it out alive and in return for killing off the bear, Saxton Hale gave me a job as a merc!"

The table bursted into applause. They had heard many renditions of the tale but this was probably the most creative. For the rest of the night, even when the team had finished dinner and had moved to the common room, they told stories. Outdoing each other in creative and outlandish ways and fighting over what was fact and what was fiction Even though the war sucked and even though they all wanted desperately to go home, the team liked being in one another's company

**Whoo! That is a lot of filler! Sorry guys I truthfully didn't mean to make this chapter all filler but I just started to write and different scenarios started to pop into my head and well…Boom! Filler! But I hope you guys like it anyways and trust me there will be more plot in the next chapter, don't you worry!**

**Speaking of next chapter. I am making a promise to you guys that I will be putting out at least one chapter once a week. I will of course put out more than one chapter per week but of course life might get in the way. Stupid life. So I hope you guys enjoyed chapter three and again I promise there will be more plot in chapter four. Good byez!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so I went back and fixed all of my other chapters because I know I misspelled stuff, sorry. Anyway as an apology gift or whatever I'm giving you a new chapter yay! And don't worry I checked over it about five times. **** Oh and sorry for the delay on this chapter. I've been getting a lot of homework piled on me over the week and whenever I don't have homework my parents have control over the computer. But I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

The next day's battle was horrible. Instead of being nice and hot out the weather had decided it was time for some change and sent in a rare thunderstorm. Both of the teams weren't used to fighting in the rain.

Both soldiers couldn't rocket jump at all because the water kept getting into the gunpowder in their boots. Both of the engineer's sentries malfunctioned due to them not being waterproof. The Blu heavy got stuck in a mud puddle and the Red spy's disguise kit broke because he tripped and fell on it. Over all it was not a good day for either team.

"God this sucks!" Scout said, stomping into respawn

The battle had ended as a tie and the administrator had cancelled all battles until the rain let up.

Every team member was covered from head to tow in mud. Scout was the worst of them all. On the way back to the fort Scout had tripped and had fallen face first into a mud puddle. Dirt covered his arms and legs and it felt like Scout was wearing a dirt mask.

"I zink." Medic said taking off one of his boots and tipping it over, releasing a flood of water "Ve should all hit zhe shovers."

The rest of the team grumbled in agreement and sauntered off into the base. As usual Pyro disappeared into his room, not showering with the rest of the team was usual for him and most of the team really didn't care. Engie made his way slowly to the showers. He really wasn't all to excited that he would have to rebuild almost all of his Sentries and was more upset at the fact that he let them get destroyed in the first place.

"Waterproof." Engie mumbled "Why did I not think to make them waterproof?"

As Engie entered the kitchen he heard the soft ring from the phone that was hung up on the wall. It wasn't uncommon for the phone to ring. It was probably Scout's Ma wanting to check in or maybe Demo's parents had finally figured out how to dial the number correctly.

"Hello?" Engie asked, picking up the phone

"DAD!" A young female voice shouted from the other line "I didn't expect you to pick up! I thought one of your team mates would!"

"Hello Sentry, how ya doin'?" Engie chuckled

"I'm good. Well more like bored! There's nothing going on at the ranch." Sentry replied

"Sentry, if you're calling just to try to get me to let you come-"

"Pleeeeeeease!" Sentry whined

"Now Sentry. You know I can't let you come!" Engie said sternly

"C'mon dad! I'm not a kid anymore! I'm 22 I think I'm old enough to come to the fort!" Sentry said

"It's not a matter of how old ya are it's a matter if you get hurt or not." Engie said "You know your mother would kill me if you got injured."

"But I don't have to fight! I can stay in my room with the door locked and watch the fight from out the window! I'll stay inside the base 24/7 if I have to! Just please let me come!" Sentry pleaded

"Your gonna keep callin' me till I say yes aren't ya?" Engie said

"Yup." Sentry said simply

Engie sighed and thought for a bit "Fine! Fine. You can come. But I'll have to ask the administrator first and tell the rest of the team."

"Oh yes! Thank you so much!" Sentry cried

"Now listen, I'm not promisin' anything." Engie said

"YepIknowdadthanksIgottapackb ye!" Sentry said before she quickly hung up the phone

Engie chuckled and made his way to the showers. As soon as he entered the steamy room his ears were greeted with the sound of music and shouting.

"Scout!" Demo shouted from his shower stall "For the last time, turn that bloody racket off!"

"Oh c'mon Demo! What's wrong with a little music?" Scout asked

Engie walked into the room and noticed that Scout had a boom box sitting on the wall that separated scouts stall from Demo's.

"It's makin' ma ears bleed." Demo groaned

"Yo hey Engie!" Scout said as soon as he saw the Engineer "Whadda you think?"

"S'not as good as country." Engie said as he undressed and entered his stall which was between Medic's and Scout's stalls.

"Oh you suck!" Scout said before he continued to clean off the dirt from his arms

"So who was zhat?" Spy asked

Engie nearly jumped. He looked over to see Spy showering in the stall across from him. It was unusual for the man to shower with the rest of the team but he probably wanted to get the dirt off as much as everyone else.

"Who was who?" Engie asked

"I heard you talking to someone on zhe phone." Spy replied taking off his balaclava so he could wash his hair

Engie was surprised. Not that he had heard his conversation but by the fact that the man had taken off his mask. Of course Spy had gotten used to his teammates enough that he would take off his mask. But only on rare occasions. The only time the Engineer had seen Spy without his mask was in the showers or at night when the two had gotten up at the same time, one of them going to the bathroom and the other going for a smoke.

"Oh that." Engie said "I was just talking to Sentry."

"That's your daughter right? Whad she want?" Scout asked

Engie sighed and scratched his head "Well… she wants to come to the base."

"Really? Now zhat is interesting." Medic said

"Whad do you mean interesting?" Engie asked "She's been badgering me about coming to the base for the past five years."

"No, actually, vhats interesting is zhat you are actually considering brining her here." Medic said

"And when did I say I was considerin' brining her here?" Engie asked

"Spy is not the only person who heard your phone call." Medic replied simply

Engie grew silent and suddenly became very interested in washing his head.

"So…" Scout bumped Engie's arm with his elbow "Are ya gonna let 'er come?"

"Should she even come?" Engie asked

"Well are ye gonna have her fight?" Demo asked

"Well, no! 'Course not!" Engie said

"Then what's th' harm?" Demo said

Engie nodded his head and finished washing his hair "Guess I should call her back then."

It had been a week since Engie had gotten the call from his daughter. Sentry would be arriving today and Soldier had made sure that the team had cleaned the _entire _fort. They waited, rather impatiently, at the train stop. Luckily though Sentry would be arriving with the rest of this month's supplies so Engie was able to get the entire team to come out.

"Tsharzhan munkush mhan, shwigig frumsh a rubbish bathnd. Fehl dowph broke hish crownd fush tholor ish he how?"

Pyro and Scout had been the only two able to find something to do to pass the time. Even though Scout hated it and it had taken five minuets of Pyro's begging for him to play. The two finally sat down and started to play the most complicated hand game any of them had ever seen. Of course Tarzan Monkey Man wasn't a very difficult game to play, but it was only difficult when the two added in their own crazy rules.

Luckily only ten minuets after the two had started to play a large train rolled into the station. The train was old and grey and the logo, TF industries was painted on the sides in white. The train was usually only two cars long but it had a third car today.

Surprisingly Heavy, Spy, and Soldier went to the third car. Rather unsurprisingly Scout and Pyro followed right behind them.

"So vere is daughter?" Heavy asked

As if on cue the door slid open and a tall girl stepped out. The girl was in her early twenties. She had long brown hair that was highlighted with red and was pulled back into a braid. She wore a black cowgirl hat and matching cowgirl boots. She had on loose jeans that were held up y a belt and had on a plain bright red tank top with a jean jacket on top. A small red sentry pin with googly eyes was pinned to her jacket pocket. The girl only carried an over the shoulder bag and two suitcases, which made Engie sigh in relief. She hadn't gone overboard with packing.

"Why hello." Scout said striding up to Sentry but to be only pulled back by Heavy, who had grabbed him by the shirt collar

"So you must be zhe infamous Sentry." Spy said helping her off the train "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"And it's nice to meet the infamous Spy. My dad has warned me about you." Sentry said with a sly smile

Before Spy could reply he was pushed out of the way by Heavy.

"It is good to finally meet leetle Sentry!" He said "Although leetle Sentry is not as leetle as I had expected!"

Sentry blushed and backed away slightly. She didn't do this because she was shy. She did this because she didn't want to get squashed by this loud speaking bear of a man.

"Maggot!" Soldier shouted at Heavy "Don't you see your already scaring the fresh meat?"

"Vhat?" Heavy whined "I am not doing anything wrong! I am just saying hello to Engies pretty leetle girl."

Before Sentry could interject she felt someone grab her arm and was quickly pulled away from the group Luckily it was Engie who had pulled her away and not some other teammate vying for her attention.

"Hey dad." Sentry said as Engie wrapped her in a big hug. "It's so good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you to." Engie said releasing her "Surprised you didn't pack more."

"Well mom did want me to pack more. She almost made me bring a bullet proof vest!" Sentry said

"Ha! Your lucky she let you come." Engie smiled "C'mon it looks like their almost done loading up the supplies."

Infact the team had finished loading Engie's truck with supplies. The crates were stacked high but were tied down well enough so that the team could still ride atip. Medic, Demo, and Spy had already taken seats on the top of the crates. Sniper leaned against the side of the truck and Pyro had already taken a seat in the front.

"Hey Bullseye!" Sentry shouted

Sniper looked up and smiled at Sentry. Sniper had visited Engie's ranch multiple times and a few of those times he had shown off his skills and had earned himself the nickname Bullseye.

"Hey. Long time no see." Sniper said

"Surprised they still have you here, an old guy like you." Sentry said

"Now listen shiela, just because I'm old doesn't mean I can't shoot straight!" Sniper said

"Ha! I can probably shoot better than you!" Sentry said

"Is that a challenge?" Sniper asked

"Maybe." Sentry replied with a wicked grin

"Oh would you two stop it already?" Spy said taking a cigarette from his case. "And Engie if you don't mind, I would like to get going."

"Yup I'm on it." Enigie said "You wanna ride in the front or back?"

"I think I'll ride in the back." Engie smiled

**The shower scene. Oh god the shower scene! Truthfully I don't know what I was thinking when I decided that they should have that conversation when they were showering, ugh! But if you're confused on how the guys were talking to each other in the showers I'll explain. I imagined that they all had their own stalls, which went up to about their stomachs and the showerheads hung above them. This way they can all see each other and talk to each other. I know I wrapped up the last bit pretty quickly but truthfully I didn't know how else to end it, plus I was getting tired of writing anyways.**

**But anyways I hopped you guys liked it and reviews are always appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey oh my gosh I'm so sorry I have posted in awhile. School and grades have been getting in the way and all that fun stuff but I'm here now!**

**Chapter 5**

The administrator sat behind her desk, staring at the multitude of screens. She was very interested in one screen today. The Engineer of one of their oldest and most loyal teams had asked something rather strange, to bring his daughter in and have her shadow at the fort. Of course the administrator would have immediately said no but things have been slow for the past few weeks and bringing in a girl to an all male team intrigued her.

"What is it Miss Pauline?" She asked, not looking up from the screen

"Uhm well Miss Conaugher's DNA has been added to the respawn system…"

"So?"

"Well we've never had two people with a genetic code this similar in one respawn system before."

"And the problem is?"

"Well there could be complications in the respawn system. If one of them died respawn might think that that person is still alive and they might not be brought back. Or if the two died at the same time the two could fuse together or they could switch bodies."

"Pauline I still don't see what's wrong!"

"Well aren't you worried? We could be loosing one of our most intelligent Engineers."

"No. Actually I'm quite intrigued."

The team didn't give Sentry anytime to relax after the trip. As soon as they pulled into the garage they gave Scout, Pyro, and Sentry the task of unloading all of the crates.

"This is stupid." Scout said after the team had left

Scout stood on the back of the truck, balancing on a crate. He picked up a smaller crate and threw it to Sentry, who was standing just a few feet away. Sentry caught the crate easily and set it down only to have another, larger, crate fly at her.

"Hey! Are you trying to break these crates?" Sentry asked annoyed

"No." Scout replied simply, throwing her another crate

"Then stop throwing them at me and give me a chance to put them dow-uff!" Sentry slid back a bit as another crate hit her hard "Ow!"

"What?" Scout asked "It's just a little crate."

"That you chucked at me!" Sentry hissed

"Listen sweet hawt." Scout said "If your gonna be stayin' here for long you better get used to injuries."

"I _am_ used to injuries thank you very much!" Sentry snapped back

"Well by the way you squealed it doesn't even sound like you could take a punch!" Scout said

"I can to!"

"No you can't and ya wanna know why?"

"Yea why?"

"Cause girls can't fig-"

Before Scout could finish Pyro appeared from behind him and kicked him hard in the back, sending him flying into a pile of crates. Pyro yelled loudly, pointing his finger menacingly at Scout, and speaking so rapidly and loudly that the two couldn't understand even a little bit of what he was saying.

Quickly he launched off the back of the truck, grabbed Sentry's hand, and hauled her into the base. Sentry didn't protest nor did any other team member they passed; everyone knew not to mess with the pyromaniac whenever he was angry.

Quickly he pulled her down a hall and into what seemed to be an unused bedroom. Pyro let go of Sentry's hand and pulled off his mask or was it her mask? Sentry couldn't tell. The face before her was both masculine and feminine. Its hair was black and cut short and spiked up everywhere.

"That damn scout!" Pyro yelled in a British accent

It was a girl. Sentry knew immediately by the sound of her voice.

"We've been friends for two bloody years now and he goes and says that girls can't fight! That little brat! I thought he was my mate!" Pyro said throwing the mask on the floor

"He doesn't know you're a girl then." Sentry said

Pyro whipped around and looked at Sentry.

"No he doesn't. Only Medic does. Well I guess you know now as well." Pyro said

Sentry nodded, not exactly sure about what just happened.

"Oh sorry you must be completely confused. Well I should probably properly introduce myself. I'm Pyro." Pyro stuck out her gloved hand and Sentry grabbed it. Instead of shaking her hand Pyro pulled Sentry closed so that the two were literally face-to-face. "Oh wow you are prettier up close. Course I didn't expect you to be butt ugly but I didn't expect you to be this pretty! Course your probably straight as a pole, well course you are from the way I saw you looking at Scout!"

Sentry turned a deep red; she didn't know how the fire starter could have known that she had been glancing at Scout.

"Aw c'mon don't blush. Trust me I was the only one who noticed, it's not that big of a deal." Pyro said releasing Sentry

"Uhm okay…" Sentry mumbled

"Oh sorry you probably want some time to unpack. This is your room by the way; your suitcases are under the bed. The showers are just down the hall, but you should probably lock the door when you go in." With that Pyro quickly picked up her mask and left

Sentry left her room around six. No one had bothered her since Pyro had left and truthfully she didn't mind. She had spent the time decorating her room. But now she was hungry and when she saw figures just a few miles away from her window, she knew the team was probably going to do a barbeque.

As Sentry made her way into the kitchen she could hear shouting and crashing. She opened the door slightly and peeked in. Soldier and Spy were standing on opposite sides of the dining table. Soldier had a pot raised angrily and was shaking it at Spy.

"Don't you move another inch frenchie!" Soldier shouted "Or else you'll get a pot to the head!"

"For zhe last time Soldier!" Spy shouted back "I only came into zhe kitchen to get a glass of wine! Not steal zhe recipe to your putrid barbeque sauce!"

"Yeah, yeah sure. That's what you always say. But when I let you get a drink you steal my recipe when I'm not looking!" Solider shouted, waving the pot again

"Solider, if I keep 'stealing' zhe recipe every time you bring it out why is it you always find it again?" Spy asked calmly

"Because you always put it back! Its like some sort of sick game where you steal my recipe then put it back!" Soldier retorted

"Mm-hm. Well since zhere is obviously no winning with you I leave, for now" Spy said

Spy almost bumped into Sentry as he left the kitchen but luckily Sentry was quick enough to move out of the way.

"Ah Ms. Sentry." Spy said "I see you have noticed zhat we are getting ready to have a bonfire."

"Oh yeah… I saw people moving around outside and I thought I should check it out." Sentry said

"Well luck for you it _is _us and not zhe BLU's." Spy said

Spy turned and walked down the hall without another word. Sentry decided she would stay away from the kitchen and decided that she would go outside and help with the bonfire.

As Sentry stepped out of the fort a gust of wind hit her right in the face. Sentry shivered, knowing that it was just going to get colder now that the sun was setting.

Quickly she made her way to the campfire. As she got closer she saw that Sniper, Heavy, Medic, and her father were already sat around the huge fire.

Medic and Heavy sat closely to one another and Sniper and Engie sat opposite the two, but sitting on separate rocks. Engie had his guitar out and was tunning it, strumming softly. Sniper had already started roasting a hot dog, which was almost burnt.

"Are you cooking for Pyro or something?" Sentry asked walking over to the four

"Hm? Oh shit!" Sniper pulled the hot dog out of the fire

The hot dog was charcoal black and was smoking. Sniper shook his head and put the hot dog on a paper plate.

"I'll throw it away later." He said setting the plate behind him

Sentry took a seat next to her father. Everyone was surprisingly quiet. But of course the others hadn't joined yet.

Soon, though, the air was filled with the sound of loud, already half drunk, men.

"Th' filter! I can't believe you just poured the whole bottle down your filter!" Demo shouted

"What are you all goin' on about it?" Engie asked, as the group got closer

"Zhey are all amazed at how Pyro can drink without taking of 'is mask." Spy replied as he took a seat on the other side of Sniper

Demo laughed wildly as he dropped an already opened crate of beer. Half of it had already been downed, probably by Demo, but everyone happily grabbed a beer anyway.

"Engie what are you doing, poisoning your leetle girl!" Heavy exclaimed as he saw Sentry reach for a beer

"Uh I'm old enough to have one." Sentry said

"No I'm not talking about if you can drink legally. I am talking about not drinking that. Here" Heavy handed Sentry a plastic cup filled with a clear liquid "Drink this, is much better."

Sentry examined the cup. Slowly she lifted it to her lips and took a small sip.

"Awh!" Sentry spit out the alcohol "What is that?!"

Before anyone answered they all bursted out into fits of laughter. Sentry's face turned a deep red and Heavy took the cup from her hand. As the laughter died down he drank the thing in one swig.

"Is only Vodka." Heavy said, laughing slightly

"Well that stuffs nasty!" Sentry retorted, wiping her tongue with the sleeve of her jacket

Someone nudged Sentry in the arm. She looked over to see Scout smiling at her.

"They pulled the same joke on me when I joined." Scout said

"Yeah? What did you do?" Sentry asked

"I threw the damn cup in the fire." Scout replied "Heavy about killed me. Apparently its not cheap to ship the stuff out here."

"Yep I bet it's really expensive." Sentry said

"Hey so what's with your name?" Scout asked after a few moments of silence

"What?"

"How come Engie named you Sentry? I mean I know he loves those things but why would he name his kid that?"

"Dude you do know that Sentry is just my nickname right? I mean your real name isn't Scout and my dads real name isn't Engineer."

Scout nodded his head and took a drink of his beer "So what's ya real name then?"

"Psh I can't tell you my real name. Its not allowed."

"Yeah whatever, tell me."

Sentry shook her head "Fine, it's Jane."

"Nice."

"So tell me your name."

Scout smiled at her slyly "Its Tony."

"Tony." Sentry nodded "That's a shit name."

"Whoa hey!" Scout said, still smiling "Don't blame me… blame my ma."

Sentry laughed and the two talked for the rest of the night. Just as Soldier was about to tell everyone to pack up and head in the party took a nosedive. Engie sat, playing one of his favorite songs when Medic told him to quit playing.

"What?" Engie asked slightly annoyed

"I hear somezhing." Medic said

The team fell silent. At first no one heard anything but after a few short seconds they all heard it. The sound of a ticking sticky bomb.

**Ooooh cliff hanger! Holy crap I hate how this chapter turned out uuugggghhhh. But it's all I had!**

**Anyway I have a special mission for the readers! I have two ways I can go with the story. If you remember at the beginning Ms. Pauline said that there could be complications with the respawn system. Now I can either go the light hearted way and have Sentry and Engie switch bodies or I can go the darker way and well have one of them die and have the other seek revenge or something. Please tell me in the reviews which way you'd like the story to go because I can't decide which way I want to write it. **

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Byez.**


End file.
